


Your love is enough

by soul_wanderer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Baby, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Swan Queen - Freeform, magic baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:05:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Emma wakes up to the sound of soft cries one night and attempts to calm down their newborn daughter doubts start to rise in her once again and Regina tries her best to help and reassure her, knowing she has a hard time adjusting to the changes that come with a baby in the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your love is enough

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a small drabble and turned into a longer one-shot when my love for angst came by to say hello and I swear my fingers slipped and I'm not responsible for the overload of feels in this story!   
> Anyway enjoy reading and feel free to leave some feedback in the end!

She woke up to the sound of soft cries coming from the nursery next door. At first she couldn't quite allocate the noise but once the sleep-induced haze started to disappear she fully woke up and sat up in bed, careful to not wake up its other inhabitant.  
Noticing Regina stir ever so slightly she leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss onto her bare shoulder blade before slipping out from under the covers and walking barefoot down the hall and slipping into the nursery.

Making her way to the crib she found the source of the cries and gently lifted the little girl into her arms and rested her against her chest in an attempt to calm her down.  
"Hey Ava. Everything is okay, mummy is here." She spoke up in a soothing tone and began to walk around with her daughter in a secure hold, hoping she would stop crying soon.

Usually Regina was the one to wake up at night to take care of her and since Emma hadn't been around when Henry was a baby she still had a hard time adjusting to her role as a mother of a newborn.   
Most of the time she watched from a few feet away while Regina soothed their daughter and a wistful smile would tug at her lips whenever Ava fell back asleep in the brunette's arms.  
She dearly loved their daughter and carrying her for nine months she had a special connection to her but some days doubts would still bubble to the surface and she couldn't help but feel that she was failing her as a mother.

When Ava was still fussing around after several soothing attempts Emma began to feel desperation rise in her until it dawned on her that she might be hungry and made her way downstairs to get a bottle ready for her.  
Once the milk was warm enough she went back upstairs and settled down in the rocking chair next to the crib with Ava still fussing in her arms and carefully offered her the bottle.  
However, as soon as she felt the nipple against her lips she turned her head away and began crying even louder as she buried her face in Emma’s top.

“Oh Ava, I wish you could tell me what's wrong.” Emma’s voice sounded strained while she bounced the little girl in her arms and tears began to fill her eyes when nothing would calm her down.  
Woken up by the sounds of a rather discontent Ava Regina sleepily made her way towards the nursery and stood in the doorway to find her distressed girlfriend desperately trying to calm down their daughter.  
“Hey.” She quietly spoke up, waiting for the blonde to notice her presence.  
Looking up at her Emma felt guilt wash over her as she meekly responded. 

“I’m sorry I woke you up. I hoped you would be able to sleep through the night for once.” An apologetic look crossed her features before she once again tried to stop the cries of their daughter.  
“It’s okay Emma.” Regina reassured her because she knew about her insecurities and was glad to see her taking care of their girl.  
“I just don’t know what’s wrong with her.” Tears threatened to escape her eyes as she helplessly looked at the other woman.

Taking in the situation in front of her Regina came to a quick solution when she noticed their daughter sucking on Emma’s top.  
“She’s hungry.” She stated and Emma let out an exasperated sigh.  
“She won’t eat.” Emma was quickly losing her composure now and cursed herself for being unable to calm the crying girl down.  
“That’s because she knows you are around. Look what she is doing.” By now Regina was at Emma’s side and gently directed her attention towards Ava’s movements, trying to show her how to take care of her without making her feel more insecure about herself.  
“What do you feel Emma?” Again her voice was soft and she knew the blonde needed some more guidance and was gladly providing her with such.  
“I...” She paused for a moment “I feel the milk in my breasts.” It came out hesitant as it dawned on her what Regina meant.

Breastfeeding had always been a touchy subject for both of them and Regina knew about Emma’s emotional struggles but had been able to convince her that their daughter still needed the nutrition and that’s how Emma had started pumping milk for her even though it made her feel guilty about not being able to nurse her.  
Noticing the old fears rise in the blonde Regina was quick in calming her down, one hand resting on her shoulder.

“It’s okay Emma.” She soothingly spoke up but sensed the inner conflict the younger woman was in.  
“No it’s not.” Emma whispered, a few tears rolling down her cheeks at the sudden outburst of emotions.  
“Do you want to try? I am here to help if you want to.” The sincerity in her words was reflected in her deep brown eyes and after some contemplation Emma weakly nodded, fear still steadily rising in her.  
“Come with me.” Regina held out a hand for her and led her back towards the bedroom where she motioned her to sit down on the bed with her.

Leaning against the headboard Regina gently moved Emma until she sat between her legs and told her to lift her top before leaning into her and snaked her arms around her to hold Ava while Emma adjusted to their position.  
“Relax.” She eventually murmured and waited until Emma had a hold onto their daughter as well and let out the breath she didn’t know she had been holding.  
“Are you ok?” They both felt Ava squirming in their hold and Regina knew she should calm down as soon as possible but also didn’t want to pressure Emma into anything.

“I’m...it’s alright.” She let out another breath and fell silent once again, letting Regina guide her next movements.  
“It might hurt a little at first but it’s going to be ok. Ava knows what she has to do.” The moment Ava found her mother’s breast Emma sucked in her breath before slowly relaxing again.  
Soon enough the greedy suckling noises became more regular and slower and Emma was finally able to lean further into the Regina’s arms.

It was only when she saw how peaceful her daughter looked, her eyes closed and her tiny hands resting against her chest, that silent tears trickled down her cheeks as all the pent up emotions came to the surface once again.  
“It’s okay now Emma.” Regina whispered as a surge of feelings overwhelmed her upon seeing mother and daughter bonding this way.   
It was in rare moments like this that Regina felt able to let her guards down and allowed herself to feel the love she had for the woman and baby in her arms and it made her realize just how much had changed ever since the blonde had stumbled into her life.

“Yes, it is.” Emma agreed after a long moment of silence and a small, loving smile tucked at the corners of Regina’s lips because Emma faintly smiled too and god, she looked beautiful this way, holding their daughter in a safe hold, her hair falling down her shoulders effortlessly and her green eyes shining with happiness and contentment and it felt like she had finally arrived where she was supposed to be and with that, Regina realized, she had arrived too and she knew there was no place in the entire world she would rather be than with the people she loved the most.


End file.
